


03. Gafas

by Jeguabito



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, Quality Time, Tranquilito
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeguabito/pseuds/Jeguabito
Summary: Tokiya pensaba pasar el día solo, pero (por suerte) alguien tenía otra idea.





	03. Gafas

**Author's Note:**

> No estoy demasiado contenta con el resultado porque no estoy muy fina (LOS MEJORES DÍAS DEL MES), pero pienso que para ser fiel al propósito del Fictober lo mejor es escribir y lo que salga, salió.
> 
> Ahí os dejo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Tokiya no tenía un momento de descanso. Tanto el trabajo con STARISH como los trabajos en solitario ocupaban el 90% de su tiempo, hasta las horas que tendría que dedicar a dormir.

Y ahora tenía dos días libres, completamente para él, sola y exclusivamente para su disfrute.

Al principio no sabía muy bien qué hacer con tanto tiempo libre. Sabía que sus compañeros iban a aprovecharlo al máximo: Otoya, por ejemplo, iba a dedicar el primer día a pasarlo con los niños del orfanato y a jugar al fútbol, que tanto le gustaba y tan poco podía practicarlo. Hijirikawa, por su parte, iba a ver distintas funciones y exposiciones en museos y galerías que no podría ver normalmente. No sabía bien qué harían los demás, pero sí que sabía que todos tenían planes para esos dos días de descanso.

Él, por imposible que pareciera, no tenía ningún plan salvo quedarse en casa y descansar. Sentarse en el sillón, todo el día en pijama, y acabar ese libro que al que le tenía tantas ganas. Por una vez quería ser… _irresponsable_.

Se hizo un café, arrastrando las zapatillas por la cocina, todos sus movimientos perezosos. Vivía solo desde hacía un par de años y lamentaba que su hogar no tuviera más personalidad. Apenas paraba en casa, con el escaso tiempo entre trabajo y trabajo para continuar con sus pasatiempos.

Se recostó en el sofá, pies en alto, y se colocó sus **gafas** de lectura. Suspiró, satisfecho, y abrió el libro que lo acompañaría las horas siguientes.

Hoy pediría comida a domicilio. No tenía ganas de cocinar.

Acababa de pasar la primera página de la ronda de lectura cuando sonó el telefonillo. Suspiró, dejando el libro en la mesa y poniéndose en pie.

Miró por la cámara del portero y vio a alguien que no esperaba. Pulsó el botón del interfono.

—¿Jinguji? —el desconcierto reinaba en su voz.

—Hola, Icchi. ¿Molesto?

¿Molestaba? Tokiya lo pensó un instante. No, no molestaba. Jinguji era buen tío y su actitud relajada casaba con la propia de Ichinose y la del día de descanso.

—Anda, sube —fue todo lo que dijo por respuesta.

Jinguji entró por la puerta de su apartamento, quitándose el abrigo y la bufanda. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta y vestía tejanos negros, jersey de cuello alto gris oscuro y una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No sé por qué, pero sabía que te quedarías hoy en casa —colgó ambas prendas en el perchero y avanzó a la sala de estar, sin necesitar invitación. No era la primera vez que visitaba su piso (ni la segunda, ni la tercera), así que conocía las estancias—. Echabas demasiado de menos leer.

Tokiya se rascó la cabeza, azorado. Jinguji daba esa primera impresión de dejadez, de no importarle nada más que sí mismo, pero en el fondo era, probablemente, el que más pensaba en sus compañeros.

—Bueno, es _obvio_ que ahora no podré leer —su tono burlón hizo sonreír a ambos.

—No, solo vengo a pasar el rato. Puedes seguir leyendo.

Sacó la caja de un juego, Tokiya no sabía bien de dónde, y lo introdujo en una de las consolas del dueño de la casa. El de pelo oscuro miró boquiabierto a su amigo, que se sentó en uno de los sillones sin más.

—¿Has venido a mi casa a jugar solo a la consola?

—Correcto. Te veo rápido hoy, Icchi.

Tokiya resopló, aguantándose una risa, y volvió a recostarse en el sofá. Una vez abierto el libro su amigo volvió a hablar.

—No quería quedarme solo en casa. Yo también quería vaguear, sabes, pero estoy tan acostumbrado a tener siempre a Shinomi y al pequeñajo revoloteando y montando jaleo que… salí de casa y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba en tu calle.

Ichinose reprimió un carraspeo, notando el calor subiéndole por el cuello. _Ren debería pensar las cosas antes de decirlas._

—Puedes quedarte si luego pagas la comida.

—Ah, hoy no cocinamos. Me gusta la idea.

Pronto se centraron en sus pasatiempos, Tokiya olvidándose del paso del tiempo y de su alrededor salvo de Ren, un punto ubicado a su izquierda que parecía irradiar luz, que gritaba a sus cincos sentidos «¡Eh, estoy aquí!».

Bueno, tampoco era tan mala la compañía.

La hora de comer pasó y ambos pidieron a casa, decidiéndose por pizza. La tarde avanzó y ambos siguieron a lo suyo, conversando de vez en cuando, siempre cordiales con el otro, nunca molestos por los cómodos silencios.

Cuando llegó la noche Tokiya ya estaba sentado en un sillón al lado del de Ren, dividiendo su atención entre la lectura y el juego de Jinguji. Nunca habría pensado que su amigo estaba tan interesado en ese tipo de juegos… de hecho, nunca habría pensado que le interesarían a él mismo.

Para cenar volvieron a pedir algo, esta vez hamburguesas (_un día es un día_), y pronto llegó la hora de dormir.

No se fueron a dormir.

—Eh, Icchi, se me ha hecho tarde… —miró la pantalla de bloqueo del móvil, reafirmándose.

—Ya. Quédate en una de las habitaciones. Mi casa es tu casa.

El otro hombre le sonrió y le apretó un brazo con cariño, lo que provocó una oleada cálida en su interior.

—Eres el mejor, Icchi.

—No hagas que me arrepienta.

El pelinaranja rio suavamente, empujando a su amigo.

No, definitivamente no era mala compañía.


End file.
